Exciting☆La・La・Lun TOUR
is Lala's first character song that can be found in the Image Song File. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Ra・ra・run♪ manyuaru bukku ni nai hontō wo Motto shiritai imasugu... (La・La・Lun Tour tobu run roketto haruka tōku e) Omoi wa kiseki okosu run kakuritsu hobo zero datta run Reirin reirei reireirei reirei ichi ni pāsento nano ni (kanatta run) Sore wo oshiete kureta run (Thank you run) Chikyū jin wa bikkuri da run (sugoi run) Bunseki wa oyo owaranai...kedo, Fushigi run!? (Attakai run♥) Hai tacchi shokkaku to tedeshitara emi ga moreta AI mo yosoku dekinai mirai e!! Hajimare watashi no tabi min'na to issho ni Go Go Ra・ra・run♪ uchū ni todoke Happy Voice Dokomade mo yukeru yokan ga shiteru run☆ (Yakusoku Tour dokidoki ippai noriokurenaide) Kawaī dake ja dame da run datte mō ī otona da run Jōzu ni nandemo sotsu naku konasu sekinin (aru nda run) Demo ukeirete kureta run (Thank you run) Fuan ya doji, shippai mo. (Ī no run?) Rara wa Rara de "run" wa "run" Kimi wa kimi run (suteki run♥) Dare mo dareka no kopī janaku tōtoi "hitori" AI mo haaku dekinai yume e!! Daijōbu ganbaru run min'na to chōsen Fight Fight Ra・ra・run♪ uchū ni hibike Happy Song Ryūsei yori isogu negai wo oikake... (Rararun rirurun runraran reriran Rararun rirurun runraran) Kokoro to kokoro kasanaru (tsunagaru) Mugendai no yūki waku run......!!!!! AI mo yosoku dekinai mirai e!! Tsudzuku yo watashi no tabi min'na to issho ni Go Go Ra・ra・run♪ uchū wo tsutsume Happy Hearts Dēta kōshin watashitachi nara dekiru run Dokomade mo sā ikou run☆ (La・La・Lun Tour tobu run roketto haruka tōku e) |-|Japanese= ラ・ラ・ルン♪　マニュアルブックにない真実を もっと知りたい　今すぐ．．． （La・La・Lun Tour　飛ぶルン　ロケット　遥か遠くへ） 想いは奇跡起こすルン　確率ほぼゼロだったルン 0.000000012％なのに（叶ったルン） それを教えてくれたルン（Thank you ルン） 地球人はびっくりだルン（すごいルン） 分析は　オヨ　終わらない．．．けど、 不思議ルン！？（あったかいルン♥） ハイタッチ　触覚と手でしたら　笑みが漏れた AIも予測できない未来へ！！ 始まれ私の旅　みんなと一緒に Go Go ラ・ラ・ルン♪　宇宙に届け Happy Voice どこまでも行ける予感がしてるルン☆ （約束 Tour　ドキドキいっぱい　乗り遅れないで） 可愛いだけじゃダメだルン　だってもういい大人だルン 上手に何でもソツなくこなす責任（あるんだルン） でも受け入れてくれたルン（Thank you ルン） 不安やドジ、失敗も。（いいのルン？） ララはララで　「ルン」は「ルン」 異星人は異星人ルン（素敵ルン♥） 誰も誰かのコピーじゃなく　尊い"ひとり" AIも把握できない夢へ！！ 大丈夫がんばるルン　みんなと挑戦 Fight Fight ラ・ラ・ルン♪　宇宙に響け Happy Song 流星より急ぐ願いを追いかけ．．． （ララルン　リルルン　ルンララン　　レリラン ララルン　リルルン　ルンララン） ココロとココロ重なる（つながる） 無限大の勇気湧くルン……！！！！！ AIも予測できない未来へ！！ 続くよ私の旅　みんなと一緒に Go Go ラ・ラ・ルン♪　宇宙を包め Happy Hearts データ更新　私たちなら　できるルン どこまでも　さあ　行こうルン☆ （La・La・Lun Tour　飛ぶルン　ロケット　遥か遠くへ） |-|English= La・la・lun♪ I can't find the truth in my manual I want to know more, right now... (La・La・Lun Tour, let's fly as far as we can in my rocket) The chances of a miracle occurring was next to none ~lun It was a 0.000000012% chance (but then it came true ~lun) You taught me how to do many things (Thank you ~lun) I must say, earthlings are full of surprises (they're amazing too ~lun) Oh, but the analysis is far from over... That's strange ~lun!? (I feel flustered ~lun♥) When your hands touch my antennae, happiness flows through me I'm heading to a future that even my AI can't predict!! My journey begins when I'm with everyone, Go Go La・la・lun♪ My happy voice will reach the universe I have a feeling that I can go anywhere ~lun☆ (Don't miss the promising tour that'll have your heart throbbing) I'm more than just cute for I'm an amazing adult too ~lun! I have to be responsible and do everything flawlessly (I got to ~lun) But you accepted all of my mistakes (Thank you ~lun) Like my anxiety, clumsiness and failures. (Are you sure, ~lun?) Lala is Lala and "lun" is "lun" While aliens are aliens ~lun (that's amazing ~lun♥) No one is a copy of each other, we're all "unique" I'm heading to a dream that even my AI can't understand!! It's okay to do my best since everyone is doing the same, Fight Fight La・la・lun♪ My happy song will echo throughout the universe Quick, let's chase after the meteor holding onto our wishes... (Lalalun, lilulun, lunlalan, lelilan Lalalun lilulun, lunlalan) Our hearts overlap (and connect) To become infinite courage ~lun......!!!!! I'm heading to a future that even my AI can't predict!! My journey will continue with everyone by my side, Go Go La・la・lun♪ Our happy hearts embrace the universe Once the data updates, we can do anything ~lun Let's go and explore some more ~lun☆ (La・La・Lun Tour, let's fly as far as we can in my rocket) Audio Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs